half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Ted Backman
|image=TedBackman.jpg |imagesize=109px |birth=N/A |occupation=*Art director *Conceptual artist *Illustrator *Animator }} Ted Backman is art director, conceptual artist, illustrator, and animator for Valve. Biography Backman has been a freelance artist and animator in the Seattle area since the mid 2000's.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,22337/ Prior to joining Valve in the summer of 1996, he studied painting at the University of Washington.http://www.valvesoftware.com/company/people.html He designed most of the Synth met in Half-Life 2.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar As most of the Valve employees, he also worked on Left 4 Dead.http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,22337/ He is married to Vanessa Slough.Facebook profile On Valve's official website, his function is described that way: "Prior to joining Valve in the summer of 1996, Ted studied painting at the University of Washington. During his time at Valve, Ted has been responsible for designing and building many of the people, places and things that inhabit Black Mesa, City 17, and the outlying environments. A Seattle native, Ted finds drizzle comforting and insists Paynes grey is his favorite color."''http://www.valvesoftware.com/company/people.html Backman said that one of his inspirations for the ''Half-Life creatures was H.R. Giger's Necronomicon paintings and its sexual innuendos. It is possible he was also influenced by Wayne Douglas Barlowe's paintings. He is also black belt karate instructor.Spoke profile His name appears in Half-Life as an Easter egg on a Sector C locker and can be heard in announcements. He also gave his likeness to the Citizen Male 02, "Ted". Works ''Half-Life'' series ''Half-Life 2: Episode Three'' (TBA) Gallery File:Advisor Intothepixel.jpg|Concept art for Episode Three, showing an Advisor and Gordon Freeman (collaborative work by Ted Backman, Jeremy Bennett and Tristan Reidford). ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' (2007) *The Antlion GrubHalf-Life 2: Episode Two commentary *The Antlion WorkerThe Orange Box Prima Guide *The HunterThe Orange Box Prima Guide Gallery File:Antlion worker concept.jpg File:Hunter concept1.jpg File:Hunter sculpture.jpg File:Hunter concept orange.jpg ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' (2006) *The Zombine ''Half-Life 2'' (2004) *The Advisor *The Alien Combine Soldier *The Alien Fauna *The Antlion King *The Combine Assassin *The Combine Dropship (replacing the early design by Dhabih Eng) *The Combine Guard *The Combine Guard Gun *The Combine Gunship *The Combine Super Soldier *The Combine Synth Elite Soldier *The Consul/Wallace Breen (with Dhabih Eng) *The new Headcrabs *The Hydra *"I.A. Latham" *The Overwatch Elite *The two first Overwatch Sniper versions *The Overwatch Soldier (outfit) *The Rebel/Citizen outfits (with Moby Francke) *The Sacktick *The Shield Scanner *The Stalker *The Stampeder *The Strider *The Tripod Hopper *The Wasteland Scanner *Several weapons *The new Zombies Gallery File:Male02.jpg|Citizen Male 02. File:Rebel skins.jpg File:Face5.png File:Sniper rtb.jpg File:I.A. Latham.jpg File:Combine Assassin con.jpg File:Fassassin head.png File:Alien Combine Soldier.jpg File:Alien combine soldier2.jpg File:Combine helmet miyazaki.jpg File:Overwatch Soldier camo.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier1.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier2.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier3.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier4.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier5.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier6.jpg File:Combine Synth Elite Soldier7.jpg File:Super soldier.jpg File:Super soldier triangles.svg File:Super Soldier 314.svg File:Stripped soldier concept art.jpg File:Combine Soldier clouds fire.jpg File:Soldier01.jpg File:Soldier02.jpg File:Soldier03.jpg File:Soldier04.jpg File:Soldier05.jpg File:Soldier06.jpg File:Soldier07.jpg File:Soldier08.jpg File:Soldier09.jpg File:Soldier10.jpg File:Soldier11.jpg File:Soldier12.jpg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo early combine.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo brown blue ellipse.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo arrow.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red blue ellips.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 20.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse green.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 green.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo orange ellipse.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 5.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo red circle 17.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo triangles ellipse yellow.svg File:Concept overwatch soldier logo 35 yellow.svg File:Overwatch soldier bw.jpg File:Stalker duo.jpg File:Stalker blue.jpg File:Stalker concept.jpg File:Stalker bust.jpg File:Consul transformed.jpg File:Sacktick.jpg File:Gunship con2.jpg File:Gunship concept3.jpg File:Gunship concept2.jpg File:Gunship views concept.jpg File:Dropship yellow.jpg File:Dropship side.jpg File:Dropship nb.jpg File:Dropship blue.jpg File:Dropship brown.jpg File:Dropship con1.jpg File:Strider heads.jpg File:Strider early4.jpg File:Strider early2.jpg File:Strider early3.jpg File:Strider early1.jpg File:Strider early5.jpg File:Strider head symbol rtb.svg File:Shield scanner modeling.jpg File:Shield scanner modeling2.jpg File:Synth Scanner.jpg File:Recon Synth.jpg File:Wasteland Scanner con.jpg File:Bullsquid body signed.png File:NewBullsquidSheet.jpg File:Antlion King concept.jpg File:Alien fauna0.jpg File:Alien fauna1.jpg File:Sewer fauna.jpg File:Stampeder concept.jpg File:Zombie sketch.jpg File:Zombie blobs.jpg File:Fast zombie rtb.jpg File:Fast headcrab concept.jpg File:Houndeye concept 2.jpg File:Hydra concept art.jpg File:Hydra sketch.jpg File:Tripod Hopper.jpg ''Half-Life'' (1998) *The BarnacleHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar *The Black Mesa Research Facility *The Bullsquid *The Charger *The Fast Walker *The Flocking Floater *Gonarch *The Headcrab *The Houndeye *The Ichthyosaur *The Kingpin *The Leech *Mr. Friendly *Nihilanth *An unidentified creature originally designed for Quiver *Several weapons *The Zombie *Silo D *Sector E Materials Transport Gallery File:Bmrf no smoking.jpg File:Bmrf launch key room.jpg File:Bmrf tanks.jpg File:Bmrf secu check point.jpg File:Blast pit silo concept.jpg File:Bmrf cooling tank.jpg File:Bmrf cryo room.jpg File:Bmrf catwalk.jpg File:On a rail concept.jpg File:Zombie white bg.jpg File:Barnacle concept.jpg File:Bullsquid concept.jpg File:Charger con.jpg File:Fast Walker.jpg File:Flocking floater.jpg File:Gonarch concept.jpg File:Houndeye concept.jpg File:Icky concept.jpg File:Kingpin con.jpg File:Kingpin2.jpg File:Mr. friendly.jpg File:Friendly front texture.png File:Nihilanth concept.jpg File:Unindentified alien.jpg Gameography *''Left 4 Dead 2'' (2009) *''Left 4 Dead'' (2008) *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' (2007) *''Portal'' (2007) *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' (2006) *''Half-Life 2'' (2004) *''Counter-Strike: Source'' (2004) *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' (2001) *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' (1999) *''Half-Life'' (1998) References See also *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links * * * *Ted Backman of Valve Software - q & a Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Character models Category:Ted Backman designs Category:Valve employees